Marks Witches
The Marks Line of Witches are a family of witches descended from Charlotte Marks, born in the 18th century. They are powerful witches and have been part of the Asheville Coven since the 19th Century. Background The first witch in the family was Charlotte Marks, who developed her powers when she was a teenager in 1751. She continued her line when she gave birth to a son, Daniel, and he went on to have five children of his own. Wands were adopted into the family by Charlotte Marks II, who also married a wizard. The family joined the Asheville Coven in 1856 when Harold Bowen moved to Asheville. The family have an unfortunate tradition, like many other witches, of dying young. Most recently, Teagan Ryder has gained her powers and is currently the only surviving witch in the line. However, her sister Jordan will receive her powers soon. Notable Members Marks *Charlotte Marks was the first known witch in the Marks family line, having been born in 1734. She gained her powers young and she started the Book of Shadows. Charlotte gave birth to her only son out of wedlock, before dying in 1761. *Daniel Marks was the second known witch in the Marks family and he was born in 1752 to Charlotte Marks. His mother died when he was nine years old and he married at a young age but also died young. Daniel had three daughters and two sons: Gordon, Rachel, David, Prudence and Evelyn Marks, all born to the same wife. *Pearl Marks, daughter of Gordon and Gwendoline Marks, was born in 1801 and went on to marry another witch in 1819. The couple had two daughters, Charlotte and Caroline Marks. *Charlotte Marks II introduced wands into the Marks family line of witches in 1857 and is best known for having married a wizard but having no children. Bowen *Caroline Bowen (née Marks) married John Bowen in 1832 and the couple had seven children - five sons and two daughters. All of these carried the surname Bowen. *In 1856, Harold Bowen, eldest son of Caroline and John, moved to Asheville and joined the Asheville Coven, a coven the family has remained a part of ever since. *Penelope, and her sisters Philippa and Pearl (II) Bowen were the three daughters of Harold and his wife, continuing to be members of the Asheville Coven. *Philippa Bowen married, and gave birth to three sons, Fletcher, Reginald and Simon Bowen. *Fletcher Bowen was awarded the wand of the great Wizard Rathmere in 1915 but prophesied the wand's true destiny lay in the hands of his great-granddaughter, Teagan Ryder. *Ronald Bowen was the only son of Fletcher Bowen and he was the older brother to Cassandra Ryder (née Bowen). Ryder *Cassandra Ryder (née Bowen) was the only daughter of Fletcher Bowen and she was born in 1929. She married mortal Hugh Ryder and gave birth to two children, Harold and Melody Ryder. *Harold "Harry" Ryder II was the youngest child of Cassandra Ryder and he was born with nearly 15 years' age difference between him and his sister. He became the father of witches Teagan and Jordan Ryder. Harry died when he was only thirty years old. *Melody Ryder was the older child of Cassandra Ryder and she gave birth to one son, Thomas Ryder in 1976. *Thomas Ryder was the only son of Melody Ryder. He died before he was twenty years old but the circumstances of his death are currently unknown. *Teagan Ryder, eldest daughter of Harry Ryder, is 16 years old and recently came into her powers. She now a member of the Asheville Coven and possesses the wand of Wizard Rathmere. *Jordan Ryder is the second daughter of Harry Ryder and is currently 13 years old. She will come into her powers shortly, but as of yet is still only human. Category:Family Category:Groups